The invention relates to a machine tool comprising at least one tool carrier and at least one moveable workpiece carrier by means of which one or more workpieces are positionable for machining. Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for changing the tool in a machine tool.
A multi-spindle machine tool which comprises a machine frame, a first spindle carriage including a first workpiece spindle serving as a moveable workpiece carrier, and also a second spindle carriage including a second workpiece spindle serving as a further moveable workpiece carrier is known from WO 2004/012888 A1. The first spindle carriage and the second spindle carriage are guided in a linearly displaceable machine frame. Hereby, a first guide means and a spaced second guide means are arranged on the machine frame, both the first spindle carriage and the second spindle carriage being guided on said guide means. The first workpiece spindle and the second workpiece spindle are arranged between the two guide means.